Guilty, I'm in Love
by LexilovesKaldur
Summary: Sexual Content. Robin/Kaldur Do not own characters or Bad Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty, I'm in Love**

Chapter 1 Let Me Kiss You

"You did great out there, Robin" A webbed hand touch the shoulder of Boy Wonder which sent shivers of lust down the young teen's spine. Robin just wanted a nibble on those precious fingers.

"I know. You too," The smirk hid the true answer of what he really wanted to say.

Kaldur left to the guest quarters since no one was going home for mission reasons.

"Batboy, do you like Kaldur more than a friend?" Artemis questioned leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me?" Robin looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't simply believe Artemis saw through his ruse. "I don't" Blankly, he lied through his teeth.

"It's obvious that want the piece of chocolate that is Kaldur," She smirked at the boy while his mouth was left agape. "The way you look at him and your body movements tell it all."

"I don't" Lies came too easy for him.

"Is that all you have to say? I know the truth, do you?" Artemis smirked and left down the hall of the cave.

Robin flopped to the floor to shock to speak but not enough to think. 'What's the point of hiding his affections', he pondered. 'He might not like me, at all'

Kaldur laid flat on the bed, daydreaming about the Tula and Garth. Sure, Tula does not return his affections but they are his best friends and nothing is going to stop that.

"Kaldur, are you awake in there?" Artemis asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Artemis"

"Are you dating anyone?"Artemis stood in the door way not moving any closer.

Kaldur produced a blank face but inside he hid a shocked one. He hadn't even thought Artemis would like him in that way.

"No, do you-"Artemis quickly cut off the sentence with a shake of her head.

"I'm asking for a friend who's not a girl." She said blankly wondering if he is a homophobe or not.

"You mean like a boy? I am not gay." He began to wonder what male would will see him as a mate.

"You could test the waters or are you a homophobe?

'Can you be any blunter?' Kaldur wondered. "I am not a homophobe but I am not attracted to guys."

"How do you know?" Artemis put her hands on her hip and pointed a finger in Kaldur's face.

Silence filled the air.

Artemis left another team mate in thought. 'Could it be Superboy or Kid Flash? Is it anyone on the team?'

Artemis threw the door open of Robin's room and caught said Boy Wonder touching himself.

"Oh Kaldur" Artemis fled the room; smirking to herself. 'I knew it'

Sweat soaked the sheets of the room. The scent of the deed was heavy in the air not that Dick regretted it at all.

In his fantasy, his lovely Atlantean sucked him off like it was his last meal. Moans, screams, and biting filled his imagination.

Dick feelings for Kaldur were not only sexual attraction made him giddy but cuddling or someone to listen to every word that left his lips.

He needed Kaldur.

"Kaldur, we're going out to eat" KF poked his head through the door around dinner time.

"I'll stay here," Kaldur replied as he turned the next chapter of his book. He wasn't going to let Artemis's surprise bring him down or the nauseating scene of Kf eating.

"Ok, it's just you and Robin then" The noisy team left quickly. Letting Kaldur loosen up and go down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.

Robin was listening to his IPod in the kitchen while looking for food.

_I want your love__  
><em>_And I want your revenge__  
><em>_You and me could write a bad romance_

Lady Gaga moan in his ears when he felt a familiar pat on the back. Kaldur.

Kaldur picked up a banana sat on a stool where his profile was facing Dick.

_I want your horror__  
><em>_I want your design__  
><em>_'Cause you're a criminal__  
><em>_As long as your mine__  
><em>_I want your love__  
><em>_Love-love-love__  
><em>_I want your love_

Kaldur slowly peeled the banana and painfully slow put it up to his lips. This action caused Boy Wonder to lick his lips.

_I want your psycho__  
><em>_Your vertical stick__  
><em>_Want you in my rear window__  
><em>_'Cause baby you're sick__  
><em>_I want your love_

Kaldur then turned to Dick and asked, "You want a piece of banana?"

Dick clearly heard him even over the music but he still asked as he pulled his headphones out, "What?"

"Want a piece of my banana?"

"Which banana?" Robin wished those words to flow back into his mouth.

"Er, my banana" Once again perverted thoughts filled his head.

"No, thanks" Robin wanted a banana but not a banana that Kaldur was offering.

"So, what are you listening too?" Dick blushed in embarrassment. What boy listens to Gaga?

"Bad Romance by Lady Gaga"

"I never heard of Lady Gaga."

Boy Wonder pushed an ear bud into Kaldur's ear.

_Walk walk fashion baby__  
><em>_Work it__  
><em>_Move that bitch crazy__  
><em>_Walk walk fashion baby__  
><em>_Work it__  
><em>_Move that bitch crazy__  
><em>_Walk walk fashion baby__  
><em>_Work it__  
><em>_Move that bitch crazy__  
><em>_Walk walk fashion baby__  
><em>_Work it__  
><em>_Imma Freak bitch baby_

This part received an eyebrow raised from Kaldur. Robin couldn't help staring into Kaldur's sea green eyes or the pouty look of his kissable lips.

_I want your love__  
><em>_And I want your revenge__  
><em>_I want your love__  
><em>_I don't wanna be friends_

"Let me kiss you" Kaldur tried to reply but Dick's lips meshed with his. A tongue entered the poor, surprised Atlantean's mouth; it swished around in his mouth.

Kaldur pulled away, "I don't know if I like you in that _way_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is This the Game We Play?

Robin, who had somehow made it into the lap of Kaldur, smirked and leaned back. "Really? I bet I can change your mind"

Kaldur only raised a brow.

"Don't believe me? Let me show you" Robin stood up and forced the Alantean to also stand. With a quick pull of Kaldur's pants, Robin was on his knees.

"We cannot-! Nng" Boy Wonder's tongue licked the head of the erect penis. Balls were grabbed, moans unleashed, the wondrous sounds of 'pop', but no release. Robin rose before the orgasm and left Kaldur there with a sensitive erection.

"Are you going to finish?" Kaldur liked it. It was his first time with the situation but he wanted more. He wanted Rob to finish what he started.

Robin walked towards his room, "Well, like you said, 'I don't know if I like you in that _way'"_

Kaldur blinked in surprised. His own cruel words turned against him. Kaldur drifted towards his room, after pulling up his trousers, pausing at Robin's then continued down the hall. Regret filled his head, finally noticing that he, the leader of his team, hurt Robin.

Batman eyed the new team. He noticed the awkwardness between his ward an Aqualad but dismissed it as impatience. "Robin and Aqualad will wait at this watch point.."

Aqualad stared at Rob looking for a reaction, none appeared. This will not end as nice as expected.

The mission, so far, is going as expected. Robin stared at Aqualad most of time while commanded the team, Artemis had whispered to him about how obvious of the crush. At least she didn't know everything.

Finally reaching the spot where it was just them and no one on the team could hear. "Robin, I did not mean to hurt you in anyway. It was going too fast for me to comprehend the situation," Kaldur always have to bigger man, Robin respected-loved- that.

"Aqualad,"

"The act that you preformed was unacceptable," Aqualad looked in his direction on the bloullder the were sharing.

"You mean sucking your dick? I know you liked it because of the way you held my head," His voice was snarky.

A blush formed on Aqualad's cheek, "What we did was wrong,"

"Why don't you accept me, Kaldur?" Kaldur turned away. "Did you think you can just tell me that you're sorry but not ask _me_ how I _feel_?" This came out as a tearful whisper.

"Robin, how do you feel?" The Alantean still don't look in his direction.

"I'm angry at you and myself. I didn't think you would reject me and I didn't think I could still love you but I do." Kaldur finally looked at him to notice his tear stained cheeks. Kaldur leaned towards the crying birdie. Then planted kiss on the lips that quickly graduated to a full make out session. The Alantean may have started the kiss but Robin dominated.

"We cannot do this," Kaldur said as he broke away.

"Stop denying me! Don't start shit if in the end you're going to back away!" Boy wonder half yelled half whispered this complaint. "I'm not some horny person. Love is not a toy with me. When I say I love you I mean I want you and me in a relationship and try to work it out. Why are you doing this?" Kaldur tried to touch Robin's shoulder but he pushed away. "Don't try to console me. Don't lead me on. All you are is a fucking tease, fish boy,"

"Robin what you do not understand is what your feeling is not love but lust of an average boy your age. I'm a man and I can handle my impulses while you are just a child" Kaldur turned his head again.

"You're not a man until you can handle situations like this properly not dismissing the person if you don't agree! You know what? Fuck you, and that stick stuck your ass. I can't I ever believed I loved you. They call you calm and commanding but you're an asshole just like the rest of us."

The buzz of the comlink rang though the angry silence, "Aqualad, we got the info," The mission was over but the drama had just begun.

The team got their just rewards from Batman then it quickly emptied out since the others had already packed but Kaldur and Robin hadn't.

Robin quickly rushed to the room and packed his gear. Just as he was about close his suitcase, dark arms from behind wrapped around his waist. "Fuck me, you said? Lead you on? Is that the game we play? After all that whining you still do not understand my reasons? " Kaldur bit Robin's neck.

"Your reasons are bullshit," The bite affected Boy Wonder in the most perfect way.

"When I said this was wrong it wasn't because I did not want you. I do want you. It is because of Batman. I did not want to see you hurt because of he denied the relationship," Kaldur chewed on his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kaldur pulled away and tried to leave the room.

"Do you love me like I love you?" Robin put a hand on Kaldur's hip.

"Yes, Robin. I do," Robin smashed his face against the other, demanding access. Finally, he got what he wanted but everything comes with a price and that price comes in the form of a bat.

A/N: It not over 'till the Batman has a canary.

/HINT/


End file.
